Speak Now
by MarshmallowAtHeart
Summary: Logan's parents force him to get married; he obliges and proposes to his sweetheart Veronica Mars but she leaves for her FBI internship... Now he's reluctantly marrying the Kane heiress. Veronica's back and she needs to speak up before it's too late.


Summary: AU Logan's parents force him to get married; he obliges and proposes to his sweetheart Veronica Mars but she leaves for her FBI internship... Now he's reluctantly marrying the Kane heiress. Veronica's back and she needs to speak up before it's too late; inspired by Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.  
>Note that Aaron is not physically abusive but he still has his other disgusting characteristics.<p>

~~LoVe~~

**I am not the kind of girl,  
>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,<br>But you are not the kind of boy,  
>Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,<strong>

"_I'm not going to object to your wedding Logan." She stubbornly crosses her arms as a five year old would do when they don't get what they want._

_She doesn't want Logan to get married, well she does but to __**her**__ not anyone else yet he is. She doesn't want to give in to him. She doesn't want to admit anything to him. She doesn't want to be that kind of girl that breaks up a wedding; maybe she does but she has too much pride. She has too much damned pride to admit that she was wrong; she was wrong to let him go but she wasn't completely wrong. _

_No, she was right in a way that she despises. She was right that he wasn't going to follow her. She was right that he'd never leave this place as long as his mother was here. He's never going to not listen to his mother. Maybe it's because of his father. No, not maybe, it __**is **__because of his father. He'd never leave his mother alone with his father but it's his mother's choice for not leaving; she doesn't __**want **__to leave._

_She admires that he has so much love. She admires that he loves his mother so much. But her admiration has a limit._

_What she doesn't admire is that she'll never be first in his life. What she doesn't admire is that because of his parents he's getting married, because he doesn't want to disappoint or leave his mother, because his father said that he must get married now or he has to leave. And he wants her to stop it._

"_Veronica..." He pleads. _

_He wants her to admit her feelings to him. He wants her to say those three words. He wants her to be the kind of girl to barge in a wedding and declare her love because he doesn't want to be the guy who marries the wrong girl and lives his life with regret waiting for the love of his life. He can't leave. He can't not get married. He can't do want she wants him too. He can't disappoint his mother. He can't leave her here with his father. He can't break his promise. He has to get married. He has too. But he wants his bride to be Veronica Mars._

"_I won't." She refuses. She doesn't want to not be with him but she refuses to if he can't put her first. She would run away with him if he asked but no he'd never leave. And she, she just can't stay. She doesn't want to stay._

"_Please..." He practically begs._

_She remembers why she left and she remembers how everything led up to this point, she remembers. It's all she knows, it's what is keeping her from what she wants, what she needs; rather who she wants and needs. It's the reason she refuses. And she hates it._

"_I can't." She struggles with the refusal but refuses to accept._

_She can't because it needs to be his choice. He needs to do something about it. He needs to, not her. Her heart breaks because he won't. It killed her when he didn't choose her._

"_I need you." He honestly admits._

_He'd always needed her. She's his life line. She's what kept him from going insane. She's his everything. She's his. And he's hers. Why can't they be together? He doesn't understand. He knows that she knows why he has to get married, why he can't leave his mother. He's too loyal. _

_She knows that and she loves him for that but hates it at the same time. _

"_You don't." She shakes away the tears._

_If he needed her he should have choose her. He should have left Neptune with her. He should have followed her. He should have but he didn't._

"_I do." He tilts her around to face him. He sees her blinking away the tears and he hates that._

_He hates that she refuses him. He hates that she blocks him out. He hates that she feels like she has to protect herself from him. He hates that she's not the one he's marrying. And he hates his father for making him choose. But he never had the option of choosing because she left. And he hates that too. He hates that she left. He hates it._

"_You're going to be saying those words to another girl soon." She snarls at him, pulling away from his touch._

_She knows she doesn't really have the right to be jealous but he doesn't have the right to say these things to her when he's getting married to someone else._

"_I don't want to." He says the words which feel ancient to his lips._

_If it was his choice he would have followed Veronica to Virginia, he would have. He had thought that Veronica didn't want anything to do with him of course only after she came back he found out that wasn't the case. She tested him and he failed. He tried to make her understand but she just didn't want to listen. Her finding out he was marrying someone else didn't help his case._

"_Then you shouldn't." She coldly tells him._

"_I can't just leave Ronnie." He sighs. He wants to but he can't, he has responsibilities. _

"_You can't do anything!" She yells frustrated. It's a wonder why she loves him. He's never going to love her as much._

"_I can, once I'm married. Once I'm married, I'll be free. I want you to be the person that I marry."_

_He believes that. To his father he'll be a man and once that is achieved his father won't disrupt his life and neither will his mother. His mother only ever tried to do what is best for him, he believes that. His mother is the only one that loves him fully and never left him. Except for Veronica, he thought she didn't love him when she left but he was wrong. It wasn't his fault. He just didn't know._

"_Then you shouldn't have let me go." She remarks._

_She expected him to stop her. Yet she wasn't surprised that he didn't. But it didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep every night._

"'_I didn't want to." He says again._

_He keeps saying it but she doesn't believe it._

"_You're never going to put me first are you? There'll always be something before me."_

_She wants him to choose her. She would happily marry him, if he would just... Sure he asks her to marry her because he wants her, because he needs her but he's yet to use the reason because 'I love you.'_

_He hasn't said those words since she returned and it makes her wonder if he still does love her. He used to say it all the time before; before when I foolishly believed it._

_She thinks that maybe he just wants to marry her because he has to marry somebody. _

_She thinks he'd rather marry her than the Kane heiress; that thought brings butterflies in her tummy and she wants to murder them._

"_I did Veronica. I did. I wanted it to be you." He begs for her understanding, for her love but he doesn't get it, he hasn't got it since her return._

"_But I'm not the one you're marrying, am I?" She cries out._

_It's the first time that she shows sign that she wants to be the one he's marrying._

"_You should be the one, you know that. I wanted it to be you. It was always meant to be you."_

"_Yet as soon as I'm gone... You decide to marry Lilly Kane!" She furiously screams._

_It was a year. After Veronica left, he sulked away. He waited for her to return but she didn't. Why? Because she waited for him to come after her. _

_When a year passed, his father was more forceful than ever to get Logan to marry. He even threatened to cut him off. Logan didn't care but he had promised his mother that he would get married. Find a woman to care for him when she was gone. He couldn't let his father throw him out of the house, who would take care of his mother? He refused to leave her. He loved his mother more than anything but what Veronica didn't realize is that he loved her just the same and what scares Logan is that he thinks he might just love Veronica more._

"_I didn't Veronica. It was just done. I didn't ask the question. I wanted you. I still want you" _

_He didn't have a choice. He didn't even have any life to make a choice. Veronica left and he was broken._

"_You should have thought about that sooner, you shouldn't have let other people decide your life for you Logan! You're a grown man! Or are you just always going to be momma's boy?" She was furious but still she regretted her accusation as soon as it left her lips and she saw his pained face._

_Logan wasn't a momma's boy per say. He loved his mother just as Veronica loved her father. What Veronica didn't understand was how he could let his parents dictate his life? Her father had never done that to her. _

_Veronica never really understood how his family operates. He never talked about it. She knew that he disliked his father and he felt it his duty to take care of his mother since his father never bothered. _

"_Veronica, don't" His voice was stern and direct._

"_Don't what Logan? If you loved me, you wouldn't have let anyone get in the way, not anyone including you mother!" Even with her regret Veronica couldn't help saying what she felt. She always felt as though she lost the man she loved to his mother; there wasn't even supposed to a competition! _

_With that said she turned around and left slamming the door behind her and leaving a distraught Logan alone._

**I sneak in and see your friends,  
>And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
>Somewhere back inside a room,<br>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
>This is surely not what you thought it would be,<br>I lose myself in a daydream,  
>Where I stand and say,<strong>

Veronica walks down the hall dressed in a waitress outfit; her masterful disguise. She lifts the tray up high in line with her face to prevent anyone from taking notice of her. 09ers, it was expected; events like these are their haven. They laugh and talk but she knows these all are facades. They are really judging everyone and everything in sight. They dress to impress, such colors, it's a wonder how they make it look so boring.

Veronica passes by the-bride-to-be's room; where _she_ is getting ready. She hears the groaning and yelling. Of course she's yelling at the bridesmaids but Veronica knows that they are more of minions then friends so the yelling should have been expected. She sneaks a glance at the bride to be. She looks like a Disney Princess with her white puffy dress. Not her at all. White is meant to represent purity. She is far from pure, in every way. She's more like the wicked witch from Oz.

Logan would never want his wedding day to be like this. He would never want his bride to be unhappy or upset. But this isn't really his bride; because he won't marry her. He knows it. Veronica knows it. _She_ knows it. Everyone knows it. This is like a charade.

"Veronica!" Dick calls out in an alarmed whisper.

"Hey Dick," Veronica smirks and enters the room. Searching for a face that she knows is not there, if he was she'd sense it when she entered.

"What are you doing?" He asks wide eyed, looking behind her to see if anyone is looking, but closes the door out of caution.

"Talking to you," She replies in a 'duh' voice.

"Here, as in this place. He's not here yet. You shouldn't be in here. You should have gone to see him," He says as he looks down at the petite blonde. Wondering why does there have to be so much drama.

"Why should I?" She asks not willing to admit her reasoning.

"You sneaked in here for a reason," He grins gesturing to her outfit as proof. Veronica removes her outfit and Dick looks wide eyed know Logan will kill him if he were to ever see Veronica naked. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that she has cloths underneath her disguise.

"Yeah well it was to give myself closure. Seeing him marrying her will set me free," She lies, even to herself, she still doesn't want to admit why she is here.

She reasoned with herself that she needs to move on. It would be unhealthy for her to be in love with a married man.

"Your words say something but I'm hearing a completely different tune from your voice."

"Really Dick? What am I supposed to do? I won't just barge in there. I have some dignity. He's the one that should have called it off. Not me" She says just as stubbornly as when she refused Logan.

"He's been waiting for you to tell him to call it off but you refuse to."

"I shouldn't have to tell him anything. It's his life. He should go after what he wants obviously, it's not me" _because he didn't chase after me, did he? _She wants to say but remains silent.

She has made peace with that fact. She'd found out about what he'd been through, he was just as bad as her. But she can't help but think it was needed. She couldn't marry him if she thought he felt obligated. She couldn't stay with him if he couldn't make up his own mind. She needed him to grow up, on his own.

She couldn't be here, in Neptune and not be with him. She just couldn't. It's killing her even now. Whenever she hears about the wedding she gets a horrible feeling in her stomach and she feels like throwing up. She feels light weight and she can't think straight. Yet she knows deep down, he won't marry the Kane girl.

"Even you know that's a lie"

"Then why the hell didn't he just call this thing off? Why did he agree to this if he's so in love with me?"

She doesn't understand that, she doesn't understand why he can't just call this whole thing off and marry her instead.

"You both are too damn stubborn to give in. He wants you to say no to the wedding because he's always chasing you. You don't want to because of the one time he didn't. You want him to call it off, to show he can make his own decisions? His father will disown him. And you know the rest. If you end the wedding, then it won't be on him." Dick states not letting her interrupt, it's the most he's said in his live and it's very insightful. He takes his leave making sure to close the door behind him, leaving Veronica to think on her own.

Veronica stands in shock with the new information presented, with a different perspective. She stands in a daydream thinking what she would say if she objected.

"_Don't say yes Logan! I'll marry you. Don't say yes. I need you. Please. I love you"_

_Can it be that simple? _

She thinks, _if I gave in would it make me it better? Once we marry would he really leave everything to be with me? 'Cause I am certainly not staying here._

_Does he still love me? He never said it. He said he wants me. He said he needs me. But he never uttered those three words that I longed to hear._

**"Don't say yes, run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out,<br>Of the church at the back door,  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>You need to hear me out,"  
>And they said, "Speak now,"<strong>

"_Then don't say yes Logan," Veronica says tiredly, she's tired of this conversation, it's so draining. She doesn't want to think of it. She doesn't want to think of Logan with anyone else. She doesn't want Logan to say his vows. He still wants me to stop the wedding but I want him to._

"_I didn't" He means he didn't propose. He didn't ask the question. He didn't want to get married. It was all decided for him. That pisses her of more because it reminds her of why she left._

"_You didn't say no either" She fires at him._

_If he did, would it have made a difference? She doesn't know._

"_You weren't here," He sadly says, it's not accusing, he's just sad. She hates that he's hurting like this but she's hurting to._

"_Would it have made a difference?" She asks quietly._

"_I would have begged you to marry me, I would have never have agreed to marry anyone else"_

"_Even if your mother said otherwise?" I hesitantly ask_

"_She loves you," He says softly._

"_Yeah, but apparently you don't" She snorts because he didn't answer her question. To her he did, his non answer was a clear no to her._

"_What?" He asks confused, obviously unaware of the affect of his answer, what he meant was his mother would never ask him that... And he fears if he answers her question, if he said yes she'd know how much he loves her and at this moment he can't risk her not feeling as much for him._

"_It doesn't matter Logan" She storms out_

**Fond gestures are exchanged,  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a death march,  
>And I am hiding in the curtains,<br>It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,<br>But I know you wish it was me,  
>You wish it was me, don't you?<strong>

It's time. Everyone is in their designated place except Veronica, who wasn't meant to be at the wedding. She wasn't surprised that her invitation got lost in the mail. Logan would have thrown a fit about it, no need to get him worked up for an event that wasn't going to be worth it. Lilly probably hates her and Veronica doesn't blame her.

_Everyone's so freaking merry! Wasn't I supposed to be here for closure? Logan gets married and lives his merry life and I get to live mine? _She snorts at the lies her thoughts conjure up.

_Who the hell am I kidding? We all know what I came here to do; question is do you have the guts Mars? Are you ready to be an Echolls?_

She rolls her eyes. She always was ready to take on the Echolls name. She wanted Logan to be ready for her to be an Echolls.

The organs start to play. It's meant to be a sweet harmonic sound but it sounds like funeral music.

_This music! This freaking music, I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! _ Veronica thinks and feels her eyes glued to the opening scene.

Lilly walks down the aisle as if it's a run way. She walks as if she's better than everyone else. The only thought keeping Veronica sane

_He wants her to be me. He wishes it were me instead of her. He loves me more than her, even if he hasn't said it yet._

He looks at the girl in big puffy white dress and he hates it. He hates this whole ordeal and he hates that it's not Veronica in the white puffy dress; even if he knows she'd never where that dress, she'd want a dress that's... not puffy? It's be unique that's for sure.

He wishes it were Veronica, that's a certainty.

He remembers the day he proposed.

"_Logan! Logan! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She squeezes out between her sobs of laughter._

"_Good, now say it," He demands as he holds her down, her hair ruffled as they are spiralled down on the sand underneath the blanket on the beach shore._

"_No," She giggles and tries to break free though she knows it's no use but still wiggles underneath him. _

"_Say it," He commands her more forceful but in a low voice._

"_No," She laughs trying to calm down._

_He hops off her and she looks relieved but then he picks her up caveman style, throwing her over his shoulder heading towards the water._

"_Logan! Logan! Logan! Put me down! Put me down!" She shouts trying to kick but he holds her and she doesn't want to fall._

"_Nah uh, you had your chance" He smirks as he makes sudden movement making her think she's going to fall._

"_Loooogaannnn, put me down!" She pouts and he's thankful that he can't see her face._

"_As you wish my darling," He laughs and drops her into the water but she doesn't let go of him and he falls in with her._

_She stands up soaked and puffs, Logan knowing he's going to get in trouble kisses her wet lips and she lets herself melt in his kiss. She moans against him and smiles._

"_You're so lucky I love you," She tells him giving him pecks of kisses._

"_I know, I love you too," He smiles and captures her lips fully._

_When the kiss ends she pulls away from him and splashes him with water._

"_But that doesn't mean you're getting away scot free," She laughs splashing the water not letting him come closer. He laughs and splashes water back and soon they are in their own fit of laughter._

_He hugs her to him and he thinks it's perfect._

"_Ronnie..." He whispers gently and she looks him in the eye._

_He gets down on one knee on the water hoping the water doesn't knock him of his feet and ruin the moment. Her breath hitches and she looks at him stunned._

"_Will you marry me?" He shyly asks._

"_Yes!" She screams with joy as she jumps on him knocking him into the water and kisses him fill force._

_He laughs with relief and happiness and she kisses him all over feeling the happiest she has ever felt._

_But the joy only lasted for that day as the next day_

"_Oh Logan! I'm so happy!" His mother exclaims as she examines the ring on Veronica's finger. "I'm glad you made the decision Logan. You know your father... Veronica we have so much to plan, I'll be right back" Lynn happily rambles and rushes off. _

_They laugh at the older woman but Veronica can't help but ask, "What decision Logan?"_

"_Uh nothing it's just they happy I'm marrying you," He smiles a little at her._

"_I'd think I'd know you long enough to know when you're lying and I'd think you'd know me better than to lie." She says getting an unsettling feeling in her tummy._

"_I'm not lying Veronica, they are happy that I'm getting married," he says stressed._

"_And? I know there's more Logan and I think now that I'm a part of your family I deserve to know."_

"_You were always a part of my family"_

_Veronica's features soften at his words,_ "_I know Logan, I mean officially. You can't keep things from me."_

"_Oh Logan, Veronica! I heard the news, I'm happy everything's worked out."_

"_I wasn't sure that there was anything wrong," Veronica says uncertain as Logan stiffens beside her._

"_Oh no just that Logan's 25 and unmarried. We can't have people think Logan's a playboy. He can't live a bachelor's life. Even though he's with you, marriage is more definite. I'm glad you made the right decision Logan." His father proclaims and leaves the couple alone again as he gives orders to the staff._

"_Decision? Logan did you have to make a choice, get married or else?" She looks at him in disbelieve and tears form in her eyes as she thinks he was obligated to marry her._

_The next day she left for her internship and both of their lives crumbled to the ground. _

**Don't say yes, run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out,<br>Of the church at the back door,  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>You need to hear me out,  
>And they said, "Speak now,"<strong>

When she had found out that Logan was getting married it had felt like a ton of bricks had fell on her.

"_Veronica" Her name fell of his lips in shock and awe._

"_Logan" She replies in acknowledgement, still feeling all the hurt and heart break the young man in front of her had caused her heart._

_The silence falls between them for a few seconds and it feels as though they are communicating without words. _

"_Dude! Your bridezilla is pitching a hissy fit!" The tall blonde haired man yells coming toward the couple and Veronica's face is covered in shock as she registers his words._

_Logan sees Veronica's reaction- her face full of disbelieve and hurt, the pain clear on her face for a second then it's covered in a facade, her poker face._

"_Dude... Ronnie" Dick says stunned and realizes that she heard him and looks guilty as does Logan. The taller blonde hugs the petite blonde in greeting and she slowly hugs him back it's obvious that she is not happy and Dick can feel the tension._

"_Hey Dick," In a stained voice she replies._

"_You're back," The surprise in his voice is evident._

"_Yes, unless of course you are stuck in a desert and I'm just a hallucination." She smirks trying to hide her emotions from her former friends and the one particular brunette man that still holds her shattered heart._

"_Dude, we're not in a desert are we?" Dick turns to his best friend and asks his question unable to think._

"_I hope not," Logan answers staring intently at Veronica _

"_So you're getting married" She blurts out her question unable to keep her emotions out of her words and watches him flinch._

"_Dude didn't have a choice since you left," Dick defends his best friend, angry and hurt that his friend just left, not only his best friend but him as well. She was his best dudette. Also Dick was left to clean up the mess she left behind though he never really successes but he helped the heart broken boy as best he could._

"_Choice? He had a choice; he could have come after me." _

"_Veronica-" The man in question starts to speak but Veronica cuts him of before he can get started._

"_No you don't get to place blame on me leaving. I waited for you but you, you decide to get married to the next girl that says yes!" She yells as she blinks away the tears that threaten to fall out._

"_It wasn't like that" Logan's shaky voice tries to make her see reason._

"_I'm sorry but I don't feel like reminiscing your exploits right now," unable to control herself she turned and stalked away leaving the two boys behind watching her as she disappeared; and that one boy in particular that feels the pang in his chest wishing this wasn't his life, that the petite blonde was with him instead of running away from him._

A week had gone by and Dick had to deal with a moppy Logan whilst Veronica cried herself to sleep trying to get those images of Logan marrying another woman out of her mind.

Dick had sort Veronica out, after a lot of yelling and hurtful words, tears and reasoning both blondes found out information that was new to them.

Dick found out about the heartbreak Veronica went through and the reason why she left. He found out that even though this seemed like girl logic it made sense.

Veronica thought Logan felt obligated to marry her. She wanted it to be because he loved her not because his parents wanted him to. She wanted Logan to follow her, if he had, it would have been his choice and she would know that he really did love her more than an obligation.

But Logan had not known this. He had just seen it as her leaving him, her not wanting to marry him.

Veronica found out what the aftermath of her leaving was. The devastated states she left the people she loves in. The most important thing she found out was that Logan was just as hurt as her. This made her sick and happy because it meant that Logan still loves her.

**Don't say yes, run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out,<br>Of the church at the back door,  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>Your time is running out,  
>And they said, "Speak now,"<strong>

Now is the time.

She can't let him say yes, though she knows he won't.

It's like an adrenaline rush that takes over her body, she can't stop it.

Veronica needs to speak now.

**I hear the preacher say,  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"<br>There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
>I stand up with shaking hands,<br>All eyes on me,  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room,<br>But I'm only lookin' at you,**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Silence

Veronica makes herself visible, feeling surprisingly confident with a hint of nervousness, capturing her features but she shakes it off.

Everyone looks stares at her in, some in anticipation because of the drama. Some in shock that she's actually doing it but everyone has that horrified glint in their eyes knowing that the young Echolls will run off with the petite blonde and everyone will have to deal with Lilly.

Though Veronica doesn't care, the only person she cares about is looking at her with happiness and love. The way a groom is to look at his bride when she walks down the aisle. And Veronica knows that she's doing the right thing. She realizes it's not that Logan can't make decisions he's just making the hard ones. If she can help him, why not?

**I am not the kind of girl,  
>Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,<br>But you are not the kind of boy,  
>Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,<strong>

"_No I'm not going to" She had said_

Now she thinks it really would be easier on him if I just did. She realizes what he meant by she has to stop the wedding. If she doesn't stop the wedding then he is going to. If he does, they won't have to live happily ever after. He's father will call him a disgrace and cut him off leaving his mother alone who will go back to drinking and her pills. He wouldn't be truly happy.

If she stops the wedding all that can be avoided and no-one will blame Logan. They can finally be happy.

She hopes she's right because she's standing in the middle of the aisle and shouts "STOP!"

**Don't say yes, run away now,  
>I'll meet you when you're out,<br>Of the church at the back door,  
>Don't wait or say a single vow,<br>You need to hear me out,  
>And they said, "Speak now,"<strong>

"STOP!" wide eyed she stare at the incurring events as she object. She couldn't help myself, the words left her lips before she could even register moving her body from its' hidden position.

_I don't care about the horrid looks, I don't care about the death glares, I don't care about all these people except the one that's looking at me with the widest smile that I have ever seen with eyes sparkling of happiness, but not at the person next to him; his bride to be. He's looking at me. He's smiling at me. He looks relieved._

"You know I'm not the kind of girl who would be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but maybe I am. You're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl but she is the wrong girl, so maybe you are. But I am definitely not the girl that wants to live a life of regrets and neither are you and this would be exactly that. You're not a freaking Prince Charming, you're a black knight and she's no Snow White but this is a freaking Disney wedding! You're not pure with rainbows and roses; you're not that kind of guy. You're a jackass! You're an obligatory psychotic jackass who is too damned stubborn for your own good and I freaking love you!"

**And you say,  
>"Let's run away now,<br>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
>Oh baby, I didn't say my vows,<br>So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"**

His smile is as big as Texas, it looks as if it's going to break his face in half and she pants a little after her rant but he is smiling and his almost bride is seething at her but she don't care, all she care about is that his smiling.

He walks toward her and pulls her up for a kiss whispering in her ear "you have no idea how happy I am that you're the kind of girl that barges in and calls me on my crap. If felt as though I've waited an eternity. I love you too"

"You're lucky I was in a mood of being dramatic."

"Oh you have no idea."

"And you're lucky I was here when he said speak now"

"I'm just glad that you did. Let's get out of here."

"LOGAN ECHOLLS HOW DARE YOU? I'M LILLY KANE! YOU DO NOT LEAVE ME AT THE ALTER. COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Lilly huffs and puffs as she yells but does not make any attempt to follow the couple. She is Lilly Kane, attention is what she craves. Obviously being stranded at the altar like a damsel in distress would be a perfect role for her to play; the victim card, she loves it. The spotlight, she loves it. The attention, she loves it. The dramatics, she loves it. What she loves the most is the attention she'll receive from the media and that Logan Echolls owes her; he owes her big time.

His mother thinks that he's finally grown up and she couldn't be more proud. After all her son is going to get married to Veronica Mars; if she has any say in it and trust her she will have her say.

~~LoVe~~

I hoped you enjoyed it! :)

This is a one-shot

Song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift... If anyone knows if there's an official music video for this song, please let me know, I've only seen it performed from the concert.

Review and let me know what you thought of it


End file.
